Hermanas Embarazadas
by Riverchele
Summary: Seamos honestos, cuando mis dos hermanas me dijeron que estaban embarazadas creí que iba a caer en coma, pero cuando mi novio me dijo que quería tener un hijo uff... sentí que me moría. Realmente mi vida apesta.


**__****Hey, hola chicos ^^ espero que les guste este delirio que salio de mi trastornada cabezita en la clase de español xDD Por cierto es considerado T por el vocabulario.**

**__****Disclaimer: Las Powerpuff Girls ni los ****RowdyRuff Boys**** me pertenecen solo la trama de la historia y los personajes secundarios pero si me regalaran para navidad a Brick o a Butch seria la chica mas feliz del mundo ;)**

**_Summary: Seamos honestos, cuando mis dos hermanas me dijeron que estaban embarazadas creí que iba a caer en coma, pero cuando mi novio me dijo que quería tener un hijo uff... sentí que me moría. Realmente mi vida apesta._**

* * *

Genial mi vuelo esta a punto de salir. Realmente me muero por largarme de este lugar, después de estar 8 meses 8 putos meses cuidando de mis hermanas embarazadas, después de que los dos padres desaparecieran, después de que mi novio me dejara por yo prestarle mas atención a mis hermanas que a el. Por fin me largo de aquí, de esta ciudad que tiene bellos y horribles recuerdos, de donde me crie.

Pero ya que deben estar confundidos. Vamos a contarles mi patética y asquerosa vida, del motivo por el que me voy.

Sentada. Así fue cuando recibe probablemente la noticia mas IMPACTANTE de mi vida, digo claro eso fue antes de que llegaran las otras dos. Era mi hermana mayor la que realmente nunca tuvo compasión conmigo pero hoy la menor demostró tampoco tenerlo, a quien se le ocurre contarle una noticia de ese extra-mega-ultra-_**tamaño **_cuando la persona que se le esta contando esta tomando un refresco!? Claro que a mi hermana.

-Vos me estas jodiendo, cierto?- le pregunto después de escupir todo el refresco y estar cinco minutos de silencio incomodo.

Ella me mira, con esos ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.- Lo dije enserio... Estoy embarazada.- me susurra.

Lo se, se que se supone que brinque de la alegría que me emocione porque voy a tener un sobrino o sobrinita pero no... es todo lo contrario. De vez de alegría por todo el cuerpo me recorre una furia indescriptible de vez de abrazarla y felicitarla siento unas ganas de matarla y enterarla. Joder, seré tía con solo 18 años. 18 años!

-No se te ocurrió usar condón? Sabes solo uno cuesta un dolar y la caja a cinco.- me burlo irónicamente.

Se que la eh lastimado lo noto en su mirada en sus ojos. Nunca, nunca me gusto lastimarla, herirla. Pero ahora no lo puede evitar.

-Yo... no... quería... yo no quería nunca quise...- volvió a susurra mientras sus ojos se empanaron de lagrimas.

-Ya vale, no llores.- le pido mientras me levanto y me le acerco.- Es una noticia impactante.- hable bajito mientras le tomo sus manos entre las mías - Y.. sin importa que siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre.- termine mi discurso de quinta ella levanta la mirada y me sonríe le respondo la sonrisa.

-Gracias por no juzgarme...

-Nunca lo haré princesa, ahora solo tenemos que pensar en como decírselo a la "jefa".- y ahora que lo pienso esa es otra que al parecer tampoco puede mantener sus piernitas cerraditas, si solo lo hubiese sabido en ese momento.

Ella me abraza fuerte, como cuando pequeñas, luego se aleja no si antes yo depositar un beso en su frente.

* * *

2 días Pasaron dos días desde que mi hermana me dijo que estaba embarazada. Me la pase a su lado en todo momento, ayer vino el bobo de su novio (y para mi mala suerte mi cuñado) y creo que noto las miradas asesinas que le dedique con tanto amor desde el momento que entro por esa puerta, no se atrevió ni a saludarme. Bien, admito quería matarlo pero no podía por 2 razones 1: Es el noviecito de mi hermana y el padre de mi sobrinito 2: Es el hermano de mi novio, y caray solo con la primera basta.

O se me olvido contarlos, que, Mi hermana me pidió que la acompañara a la revisión Juro y re-juro que mi cara valía un millón sentía como me volví mas pálida de lo que era y mientras que aire se me iba. Si mi cara valía un millón la de mi hermana mas a ver como me ponía pálida y buscaba aire. Fue un momento épico Se que se enojo conmigo a ver como a los tres segundos rompí a reír como psicópata pero es que realmente la pregunta que me hizo era como que... Muy... Estúpida.

¿Como puede pensar que la voy a acompañar? No, y no me miren así tengo mis motivos. Bastante hago con no mencionaselo a la jefa. Pero bueno creo que dije que seria honesta, cierto? Pues bien ahí esta, si la acompañe.

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude la cita era a las 9 y me levante a las 8:40, pero venga ¿quien madruga en vacaciones? Yo no. Creo que exagere un poco, pensé Digo es solo una cita y voy vestida con unos jeans color negro apretados y con una camisa manga larga blanca con lineas negras y una chaqueta negra. Eww miro mi closet por séptima vez buscando unos zapatos... Ya se unos... Unos... Mmm... Botas? Yes mejor una botas de color negro. Sonrío. Ahora si... Miro al reloj solo me queda 4 minutos... Rayos todavía falta peinarme...

-SHIT!- maldigo a ver como mi cabello no se quiere acomodar.

-Deja de maldecir! Nadie quiere enterase de lo que haces y apuesto que ya toda la ciudad lo escucho.- me reclama mi hermana... Saben lo mal que se siente tu querer gritar pero no poder hacerlo por el simple hecho que tienes superpoderes y en eso cuenta grito supersonico? Pueden creer que todavía no se controlarlo bien? Si damas y caballeros todavía no controlo el grito supersonico.

En fin eso no viene al tema. Ahora a arreglar mi cabello. Extrañamente cuando era pequeña eso de los 7 me salieron harley de color azul morado, gracias a dios que no fueron muchos. En la escuela se burlaron de mi por mas de 4 meses. Mi cabello a crecido asta los hombros pero siempre tiene un estilo despeinado pero a la misma vez peinado. Es raro.

-Necesitas ayuda?- me pregunta mi hermana entrando a cuarto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Es que nunca aprenden a tocar la puerta?

-Uff.. No.- contesto enojada mientras vuelvo a pasar el cepillo por mi bipolar cabello.- Oh mejor si.- me rindo haciendo un puchero.

Ella rie y se acerca. Mucho. Me puse nerviosa y creo que lo noto porque se alejo un poco. Logra acomodar mi cabello. Y luego me mira de arriba a bajo, de arriba a bajo de nuevo y así sucesivamente asta que paro mirándome a los ojos.

-Es una cita?

-Que?...- pregunto confusa para luego negar rápidamente.

-A donde vas?

-Dianna me invito a desayunar.- miento con facilidad. Ella me mira con desconfianza.

-Dianna? La rubia de ojos verdes? Esa?- me mira de forma negativa.

-Por favor, la conoces desde elemental ya deja de tratarla así. Acepta que es mi mejor amiga.- suspiro cansada ya bastante tiempo como para que sigan así.

Pero bueno eso es otra historia que le contare con el tiempo. Pobre de mi hermanita, si ella supiera en ese momento que Dianna se venia a vivir aquí. Que pena que yo a igual que ella no lo supiéramos en ese momento.

-Sabes que ella...

-¿Estas lista, Bell?- ¡Felicitaciones, rubia acabas de salvarme del estúpido discurso de nuestra hermana mayor!

-¿ También vas a casa de esa Dianna?

-Ehh.. Etto..- ¡joder, acabas de cagarla rubia!

-Ella me llevara y luego ira a supermercado a comprar leche que hace falta.- miento de nuevo con facilidad.

Salgo del cuarto agarrando de la mano a la rubia para largarnos cuanto antes de ahí.

* * *

Error.

Nunca debí de acompañarla. Para algo esta el padre del mocoso.

Cuando entramos al hospital, todas pero todas la miradas se posaron sobre nosotras, dese con todo mi ser nunca volver a pisar ese lugar (y con todo eso tuve que ir mas de lo que recuerdo). Caminamos asta la área que atienden a las embarazadas (ya sabéis eso de chequearse en el ginecorlogo y blablabla). Nos sentamos en silencio asta que 5 minutos después llaman a mi hermana. Todas las miradas se posan sobre nosotras.

-¡Joder, pero que chismosos son!- pensé, bueno eso creí asta que vi la mirada de advertencia de la rubia.

Mientras mi hermana se cambia y se ponía la bata, el ginecorlogo se quedo mirándome con curiosidad.

-Soy la única que lo sabe.- respondo encogiendo los hombros.

El sorprendido, asiente. Creo que tengo otro poder especial, solo me basta con mirar a la gente y se ya lo que piensa. Entra mi hermana y se recuesta en la camilla, me mira nerviosa cuando el doctor le pone la mezcla esa extraña en el vientre, luego pasa algo parecido a una vara por su vientre ( ya con la otra visita me informo bien que son esas cosas, créeme) y el televisor que tenia al lado se enciende mostrando a un bebe.

Aww. Asta por poco se me salen las lagrimas. Es tan pequeño. Mire a mi hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ella me corresponde mientras una lagrima se resbala por su mejilla.

-Felicitaciones, como podemos ver el bebe se desarrolla bastante bien, esta es la cabezita, los brazitos y las piernitas. ¿Quiere que le tomemos una foto?- pregunta el doctor López con una sonrisa amigable.

Mi hermana se queda callada y ahí es donde salgo yo al rescate.- Si es posible que sean tres.- contesto el me mira y asiente saliendo de la habitación.

Silencio incomodo en..

1...

2...

3...

Llega por fin el doctor por mi vida que fueron los cinco minutos mas largo de mi existencia.

-Aquí tiene, por favor a notarse para la próxima visita y ya sabes que ahí puedes eligir si quiere saber si es niño o niña.

-Gracias por todo Dr. López.- contesta la rubia.

Wow. Cuando eh salido del hospital me ah venido una paz uff única Nos montamos silenciosamente en el carro, ella miraba distraidamente por la ventana mientras yo tenia mi mirada en el camino. Luz roja, me detengo. Luz verde arranco Antes de llegar a casa me detengo. Tengo que hablar seriamente con la rubia y no puede ser en la casa. Me mira desconcertada y yo aun sigo con la vista en el camino.

-¿Porque nos detuvimos?- pregunta luego de 2 minutos de silencio.

-Burbuja.- llamo con voz dura.

Espera... No le había dicho quien era la embarazada, cierto? Eh.. Lo siento. En fin. Apuesto mil a que se quedaron sorprendidos de que la embarazada fue la inocente y no tan inocente Burbuja Utunio, la PPG azul, hermana pequeña de Bombón y Bellota Utunio. Y para responder la pregunta de quien es el padre. Bueno pues no es mas ni nada menos que Boomer Him.

Ella me mira nerviosa.

-Asta cuando me lo pensabas esconder?- pregunte mirándola a los ojos por primera vez en todo el camino.

-Yo...

-Porque tu...- murmuro molesta mientras me paso la mano por el cabello furiosa.

-Bellota... Lo siento.. Yo nunca.

-El lo sabe?- pregunto interrumpiéndola.

-No. Yo... No.. Puedo...

-¡Demonios¡ ¿Porque tu?- grito furiosa mientras me golpeo la frente con el volante como si eso ayudara en algo.- Sabes, Burbuja me decepcionas se supone que TU seas la mas inocente, esto se supone que venga de mi joder por algo soy la mas rebelde. ¡POR DIOS, SI ERES UN ÁNGEL! Me decepcionas Burbuja Utunio sabes, no quiero ni pensar en como se pondrá Bombón cuando se entere.- sigo tirando veneno.- Gracias a Dios que ya el Profesor no esta con nosotras.- aun seguía molesta y sabia que la terminaría hiriendo, opte por apagar el coche y bájame.

Ella sigue ahí. En el carro, con las lagrimas bajando en cascadas por las mejillas. Joder, la eh cagado. ¿Como se me ocurre tomarla contra ella? Ella no tiene la culpa de que su novio no sepa controlar sus hormonas. Se baja del carro. Y camina asta donde estoy, me mira aun con ojos llorosos.

-Yo se que hice mal, Bellota.- auch... Se enojo... Uso mi nombre ella no lo usa al menos que este realmente molesta.- Yo se que debí cuidarme y que me meteré en problemas eso y mas lo entiendo pero entiende tu... Que yo no voy a renunciar a la vida que llevo dentro, yo lo cuidare lo protegeré lo amare con todo mi ser... Es un regalo... Bell y es el mejor regalo que me a dado la vida.

Ahora si que esta llorando a moco tendido. Trago saliva... Abro mis brazos en señal de un abrazo, ella no duda ni un segundo y se tira en mis brazos amarrándome en un fuerte abrazo, cariñosamente le acaricio su rubio cabello largo. Como tanto le gusta.

-Lo siento, Lo siento realmente lo siento Rubia.. Se lo mucho que te afecta y sin embargo te estoy atacando con eso.. Perdóname si... No volveré lo juro.. Lo siento princesa.- le susurro en el oído con voz suave y de arrepentimiento.

-No importa, Bell. Te conozco y se que lo hiciste sin querer, morena.- me susurra.

Ambas reímos antes los dos apodos "Rubia y Morena". Soy la única que le dice Rubia y ella es la única que me dice morena. Ni Bombón me lo dice aunque a veces yo le diga pelirroja. A diferencia de Bombón con Burbuja me siento extremadamente cómoda Siempre fuimos mas unidas. Ella es algo así como mi debilidad, con Bombón soy algo así como Bellota-Cabrona-Reina del hielo-Utunio pero con Burbuja no. Realmente nunca pude, con ella soy mas así, amable y cariñosa. Siempre me gusto estar en los brazos de ella. Aunque obviamente nunca lo admitiré Ella tiene unos brazos protectores y una piel suave. Aun abrazada a ella y aun susurrando le pregunto:

-¿Cuantos llevas ya?

Note como su cuerpo se tenso.- 12 semanas y dos días.

¡Diablos! Tres meses ocultándolo y yo ni por enterada. Admito y re-admito que estuve a punto de separarme del abrazo y matarla con todo y sobrino ¡¿Como se le ocurre ocultarme algo tan grande como eso, eh?! ¿Que no se supone que seamos las mejores hermanas? confío mas en ella que en Bombón Pero no... Claro ella, esa rubia con unos ojos extremadamente azules hermosos, no me lo cuenta, no confía en mi. Estuve apunto, estuve apunto de decirle eso de cagarla de nuevo, pero me muerdo la lengua. Y me lo trago todo, y lo oculto como buena actriz que soy.

Después de estar por lo menos 2 minutos abrazadas sin decir nada, me separo.

-¿Esta hermosa señorita aceptaría un helado en el parque con la futura madre?- me pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Si lo invita una dama tan preciosa como usted claro que acepto mas que gustosa.- de vuelvo el cumplido con una sonrisa coqueta, olvidando por completo el enojo que me recorrió por todo el cuerpo en a penas unos segundos atrás.

* * *

Jugando playtasion3 ("Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, en online"), me di cuenta de algo. Algo malo.

O si... Muy, muy, muy pero super-extra-mega-ultra malo. Saben, creo que me dará un infarto. Estaba jugando lo mas cool con mi novio y otros amigos por online pues... Asi es como recibo otra noticia impactante.

Les explico. Mi hermana (Si la otra) entro a mi cuarto para buscar una camisa prestada, y, para su mala suerte y la mia, paso por enfrente tapando mi vista del televisor.

-¡ BOMBÓN! Eres idiota o te haces?!- exclame, mejor dicho grite furiosa. - Salte Del Medio! ES UNA PARTIDA IMP...

Ella por molestar, se quedo parada ahí sin moverse ni un pelo y abusando de sus poderes congelo el maldito plasma. Joder, que la mato. Pensé.- ortante...- termine en un susurro

Sin poder contenerlo tire el control al piso y me levante tan rápido como un rayo. Pero antes, gracias a Dios, de tirarme encima de ella y empezar una pelea que de seguro tardara 1 hora o mas, me fije en su vientre. Y vi ese pequeño bulto. Ella noto la mirada y tragando saliva se tapo la barriga con sus manos

Mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder. Y mi boca se abrió para decir algo pero con el mismo amor que la abro la volví a cerrar. En mi mentes solo vinieron dos palabras... "Esta, Embarazada" y claro que luego vinieron los insultos hacia su persona.

-No se lo digas a nadie...- suplico luego de un rato de silencio en que yo cerraba la boca y la abría para decir algo pero que nada salia.

-¡Que, Demonios!- susurro aun paralizada.

-Bellota, te puedo explicar.

-¡Explícale al cabrón de tu novio, Bombón!- exclame furiosa. Mientras salia del cuarto en busca de las llaves de mi carro.

Ella viene de tras de mi a paso apresurado. Ni me moleste en bajar las escaleras solo brinque y taran caí de pie como gato. Ella seguía detrás de mi. Asta que me sostuvo el brazo con fuerza. Me tome mi tiempo, cerré los ojos y conté asta tres. Okey. Me volteo y la veo ahí mirándome con cara de preocupación.

-Yo... Escucha, Bell.- me pide llamándome por el apodo que solo usa Burbuja.- Te seré sincera. Yo no quería esto, pero lo tengo. No lo sabe nadie, solo tu claro esta. Te pido que me guardes el secreto asta que yo por lo menos sepa que hacer. Brick no la sabe. Bellota confío en ti para que me guardes el secreto.

Por lo menos no se quedo tartamudeando como Burbuja. Que ironía Yo. Bellota Utunio, la chica ruda sin corazón rebelde y valiente, no se anda revolcando por donde quiera como las zorras ni se anda metiendo droga. Pero Bombón las mas sabia y madura, Burbuja la mas inocente y tierna. Salen embarazadas.

No dije nada solo como si me diera asco me separe de ella, me miro con dolor y estuve tentada de abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, como hice con la rubia. Pero hay dos problemas 1) Ella no es Burbuja 2) No puedo mostrar debilidad delante de ella. Cuando entro al carro vinieron millones de preguntas y recuerdos. Y es que se me hacia imposible pensar de que mis Dos hermanas terminarían embarazadas.

Creo que caeré en coma, pienso.

Tomo mi celular y envió un rápido mensaje.

**¿Me puedo quedar contigo? Necesito alejarme un poco de las locas de mis hermanas. -B**

Tan rápido como lo envié tan rápido respondió.

**Claro, no tienes ni que porque pedirme permiso. De paso compra mantecado ;) -D**

Sonrío y arranco.

El camino fue corto. Gracias a cielo. Como siempre parqueo el carro, me bajo con los mantecados y mi bulto de ropa, subo las escaleras asta llegar a su apartamento.

Tan radiante como siempre, con ese cabello largo rubio y con unos bellos risos que caen en forma de cascadas por su espalda, miro su cara ese rostro de niña todavía sigue en ella, sus ojos verdes tirando a azul siguen brillantes con esas pizcas de curiosidad e inocencia y sus hermosos labios rojos. Es preciosa, lo se. Y ella también.

* * *

_**Y que tal? Si lo se algo loco y extraño ) Se aceptan sugerencias, amenazas, tomates, escopetazos y galletitas con te xD **_


End file.
